


Один на двоих

by jana_nox



Series: Writeober 2018 - джингемсон эдишн [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Polyamory, Schmoop, Threesome - M/M/M, Writeober 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Хорошо, что хоть сегодня зомби дома.





	Один на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Все побежали - и я побежал. Челлендж одного трисама + Writeober 2018: [правила и темы в твиттере](https://twitter.com/asnstla/status/1036625879831592962).  
> День 2 (который я тоже профейлила): "Оживите мертвеца!"

Джинен никогда не придавал особого значения Хеллоуину. В их доме ходячие мертвецы жили круглый год, ну а в октябре и подавно: высокий сезон, закрытие финансового года, две большие выставки — все срочно и сразу. Хорошо, что хоть сегодня зомби дома, радовался Югем, открывая дверь квартиры и сразу переходя на такой театральный шепот, что лучше бы басом, честное слово. С одной стороны, видно, что заботится, балбесина, боится разбудить, а с другой — так сильно радуется вернувшемуся из очередной командировки (Китай? Гонконг?) Джексону-хену, что эмоции так и бьют через край.

Джинен бы и сам сейчас с удовольствием заголосил с ним дуэтом, глядя на стоящий в прихожей чемодан и кое-как брошенные адидасы, но ему, вроде как, не положено терять лицо, особенно перед Югемом. Хотя это Джинен себя обманывает, конечно, и тот от него и не такое видел.

Их один на двоих зомби валялся ровно по центру самой большой в мире (поправочка: самой большой в мире и доступной для доставки в Сеуле) кровати, накрывшись одеялом по самую макушку. Не включая свет в спальне, они разошлись по своим сторонам кровати, кое-как разделись и нырнули под многочисленные одеяла, в недрах которых было спрятано искомое тело. Большим минусом их конкретного зомби было то, что он храпел (“Зато сразу ясно, что живой!” — защищал его Югем, но он тоже храпел, поэтому его мнение по этому вопросу не учитывалось), особенно когда уставал, а уставал он всегда. Врожденная склонность к трудоголизму, помноженная на множественные перелеты, ненормированный рабочий день и плохую кожу в слабеньком свете, доносящемся из коридора, давали такой потрясающий эффект, что гримироваться к празднику Джексону, пожалуй, в этом году снова не придется: такой мертвенький цвет лица и марианские впадины из синяков под глазами подвластны не всякому профессиональному гримеру.

А вот щетина, скорее относилась к плюсам, решил Джинен, аккуратно, чтобы опять же не разбудить, проводя вдоль колючей Джексоновой щеки сначала пальцами, а потом губами — легонько, чуть щекоча. Пускай всегда такой ходит, и неважно, что не положено. Джинену нравилось, Джинен оставит его себе и только себе, разве что еще с Югемом поделится. Вон он как блестел глазами с другой стороны кровати и губы кусал. Ему ведь небось тоже нестерпимо хотелось дотронуться, но оживить их общего на двоих зомби он сегодня боялся больше, ведь тот опять устал.

— Ну что вы, как с фарфоровым, — неразборчиво сквозь сон пробормотал Джексон и потянулся губами в ответ. Сначала он промазал в Джинена и попал куда-то выше верхней губы в нос и в скулу, и Джинен отфыркнулся, а у самого в груди все равно сразу защемило так приятно и нежно. Потом Джексон развернулся к Югему, и тому уже достались нормальные поцелуйки с языком, вздохами и причмокиваниями. Югем что-то шептал розово-сладкое про то, как они рады, что Джексон-хен дома, но на то он и романтичный Югем. Джинен гораздо более практичен, он только поглубже потянулся запустить руки под одеяло, чтобы заграбастать оба свои сокровища, притянуть к себе поближе и больше никогда-никогда не отпускать. По крайней мере, пока не настанет очередь Югема делать завтрак.


End file.
